Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to network configuration and, more particularly, to configuring networks for handling multiple classes of service.
Description of the Related Art
Configuring packet-switched networks for bandwidth, latency or security is typically desired. Such configuration may be performed by a service provider of the network.